


On devait mourir, on va vivre

by Alaiya, Scorpio_no_Caro



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [26]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Prequel, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Repost] [UDC!verse] Revue du lien indestructible entre deux jumeaux qui ne se sont déchirés que pour mieux se retrouver par la grâce d'un étrange destin. <b>Ecrit par: Scorpio_no_Caro</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	On devait mourir, on va vivre

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Scorpio_no_Caro
> 
> Timeline: préquelle + continuum UDC

_ Hôpital d'Athènes, avril 2001 _

Leucémie.

Quel mot effrayant. Quel mot terrible. Quel mot définitif.

N'importe qui se serait effondré. En pleurant, en hurlant, en niant. Lui, non. Il intégra la nouvelle sans broncher. Face à lui, de l'autre coté de son bureau, le docteur l'observait, attentif, certain que son patient n'avait pas réalisé et que ça n'allait pas tarder. Quelle que serait sa réaction, il était prêt à y faire face.

Les secondes passaient, rien. L'homme gardait les yeux baissés sur le linoléum de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Il commençait même à s'y enliser. Puis il releva la tête et planta son regard vert et dur dans celui du médecin.

— L'hôpital de New York, vous dites ?

— Euh… oui, bredouilla l'homme en blouse blanche, un peu désarçonné par le calme de son patient. Le docteur Anderson est le meilleur dans son domaine. Avec lui, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

— Très bien. Je le contacterai. Je vous remercie.

— Monsieur Antinaïkos, faites vite. Cette forme de cancer peut évoluer rapidement.

Saga hocha la tête, remis son manteau et quitta le bureau.

Il regagna le Sanctuaire et remonta jusqu'au treizième temple, ses écrans mentaux blindés comme jamais. Personne ne devait savoir. Il ne supporterait pas de voir sur les visages de ses compagnons, la satisfaction de se savoir bientôt débarrassés de lui. Qui sait comment il réagirait. Depuis longtemps maintenant, il avait retrouvé son intégrité mentale. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait remarqué. Ils se défiaient toujours autant de lui, ils le haïssaient.

Depuis ce 18 février 1988 où il avait assassiné Shion, il s'était retrouvé seul. Quinze jours plus tard, il combattait son frère pour ne pas avoir à partager le pouvoir sur ce caillou qu'était le Sanctuaire. La puissance et la rage qu'il avait alors déployées, avaient définitivement calmé les ardeurs de tous. Aucun n'avait voulu prendre le risque de se mettre au milieu d'un "conflit familial".

Et cela faisait maintenant treize ans qu'il exerçait son pouvoir comme un despote. Pourtant, il n'était plus celui qui avait tout bouleversé. Il était redevenu l'homme que tous avaient connu. Mais de toute façon, qui s'en souciait ? Il avait rendu au Sanctuaire sa force et sa puissance qui avaient lentement périclité. Il avait redonné leur crédibilité aux Chevaliers d'Or face aux nations du monde qui connaissaient leur existence et leurs capacités. Le Sanctuaire était craint. Il avait aussi ouvert des centres d'entraînements, permettant ainsi de découvrir de futurs Chevaliers potentiels. Il avait rénové les Temples, amélioré leur confort. Mais de tout ça, qui s'en souciait ?

Ils n'avaient tous en tête que ce 18 février 1988. Il était un monstre à leurs yeux, mais un monstre compétent. Il était un despote, mais un despote qui les laissait faire presque tout ce qu'ils voulaient, vivre comme ils l'entendaient sans avoir de compte à lui rendre, sauf lorsqu'il leur confiait une mission. Ils vivaient de leur coté, se voyaient de temps en temps, il vivait du sien, seul.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau, la tête prête à exploser. Les migraines étaient un des symptômes de la maladie. Il avala deux aspirines, mais il était bien conscient que ça ne suffirait peut-être pas. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil brillait, les journées commençaient à être chaudes. De loin en loin, il distinguait les toits des Temples qui s'étageaient tout le long du Grand Escalier. Tout était à sa place. Les Maisons du Zodiaque, l'île elle-même, la mer au loin, lui dans ce fauteuil. Tout semblait identique à ce matin lorsqu'il avait pris le bateau pour Athènes. Pourtant, maintenant tout était différent. Et qu'est-ce qui était différent ? Rien de tout cela. Rien, sauf qu'il était revenu de la capitale avec un poids en moins sur les épaules.

C’était comme si, tout, maintenant, lui était égal. Mais surtout, tout allait enfin s'arrêter. Ses insomnies, ses cauchemars, ses moments redoutables de déprime profonde à ressasser constamment ses souvenirs, ses regrets, ses remords. Il allait enfin en être libéré. Oh pas tout de suite, mais le fait d'entrevoir une issue à cette souffrance perpétuelle l'aidait à se sentir mieux, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait été éduqué et entraîné dans cet esprit de sacrifice. Cela était partie intégrante de sa vie. Non, il n'avait pas peur de la mort et maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à le prendre par la main, il la suivait, confiant. Il espérait juste qu'il ne souffrirait pas trop. Il ne craignait pas non plus la souffrance, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle dure trop longtemps.

Saga remarqua soudainement qu'il venait de passer plusieurs heures, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque le soleil couchant éclaira la fenêtre de ses derniers rayons. Sa migraine était encore là, moins forte, plus sourde. Il descendit aux cuisines, se prépara un sandwich et prit une canette de bière dans le frigo. Mourir d'accord, mais pas de faim.

Il mangea, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, but sa bière et alla se coucher. Il ne dormirait pas longtemps, non, et il ferait des cauchemars.

Il fit un étrange rêve cette nuit là. Il était face à lui-même…

* * *

  _Hôpital de New York, mai 2001_

Encore un hôpital, encore un bureau, encore un médecin. Qui confirma le diagnostic de son confrère Grec.

— Vous n'avez pas de famille ? Des parents, des frères, des sœurs ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, dans votre cas, et à ce stade de la maladie, une greffe de moelle osseuse associée à un traitement de chimiothérapie pourrait donner d'excellents résultats, expliqua le docteur Anderson.

— Ça me sauverait la vie ?

— C'est possible, mais en tout cas, ça vous permettrait de vivre plus longtemps.

— Rien n'est sûr, donc…

— Jamais avec un cancer…

— A quoi bon reculer l'échéance, alors ?

— Vous savez ce qu'on dit. La vie ne vaut rien, mais rien ne vaut la vie…

Saga eut un sourire désabusé. Sa vie ? Que valait-elle ? Il était un meurtrier, un schizophrène, un tyran, un homme que tous craignaient plus encore que la peste et le choléra réunis. Un homme seul, sans personne, sans attache, sans ami, sans amour, sans famille. Pourquoi un monstre pareil aurait-il le droit de vivre ? Sans famille… L'image de son frère jumeau s'imposa un instant à son esprit, mais il la chassa d'une pensée rageuse.

— Non, je n'ai pas de famille.

— C'est dommage. Mais la chimio pourra quand même vous aider en attendant de trouver un donneur compatible. Puisque vous résidez en Grèce, vous pourrez parfaitement suivre votre thérapie là-bas. Il faudra quand même que vous veniez régulièrement ici pour que nous fassions des bilans complets et des analyses plus poussées afin d'évaluer l'évolution de la maladie.

— Je ne veux pas de chimio, docteur.

— Pardon ? Mais enfin ! Vous n'avez pas conscience…

— J'ai parfaitement conscience de mon état, croyez-moi. C'est mon choix. Il n'y a pas à discuter.

Dans l'avion qui le ramenait en Grèce, Saga savourait sa liberté tout nouvelle. Oui, il se sentait libre. Il savait qu'il serait bientôt délivré de toute cette souffrance psychologique, de sa déprime, de ses rêves. Il n'avait pas le courage de mettre fin à ses jours, pourtant ça aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde. Alors il avait décidé de laisser son corps faire le travail à la place. Puisqu'il le trahissait, à quoi bon continuer. Il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Tout ce à quoi il allait se consacrer désormais, c'était de faire en sorte que la situation du Sanctuaire soit la plus claire et la plus à jour possible pour son successeur. Il avait pris une vie, il y a treize ans, mais combien avaient été sauvées parce qu'il avait décidé que le Sanctuaire devait changer de direction ? Combien d'apprentis seraient morts s'il n'avait pas modifié les méthodes d'entraînement et de recrutement ? Une vie de prise, des vies sauvées. Une vie sauvée… Rachel. Ce souvenir s'imposa à lui avec brutalité alors qu'il se remettait à peine du départ de la jeune femme, quelques jours plus tôt…

* * *

  _Le Sanctuaire, février 1999_

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le ponton du débarcadère de l'île, un garde vint l'informer qu'une femme l'attendait dans son bureau. Il se concentra un instant et reconnut le cosmos de Rachel. Il monta. Elle était là, devant lui. Son regard était étrangement vide. Il se composa une attitude neutre, un peu dure, mais il ne put empêcher une étincelle de joie de traverser son regard.

— Bonjour Saga…

— Rachel…

Il passa à coté d'elle, jeta son manteau sur le divan, s'assit à son bureau et la fixa. Elle lui sembla si fragile à cet instant.

— J'ai… j'aimerais pouvoir habiter une des maisons vides qu'il y a au sud de l'île, s'il te plait.

— Pourquoi ?

— S'il te plait… répéta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Saga réfléchit un instant. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais après le drame qu'elle avait vécu, qui le serait ?

— Tu es ici chez toi, au même titre que nous tous. Installe-toi où tu le désires.

— Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose…

— Laquelle ?

— Je ne veux voir personne… vraiment personne.

Il comprit que c'était aussi valable pour lui. Il inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle sortit et le laissa seul. Un bon millier de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit, mais il avait accepté sa demande et respecterait son choix. Après tout, elle avait parfaitement le droit de venir ici, au Sanctuaire, pour se reposer, peut-être pour faire le point sur toute cette histoire…

 

Comment sut-il, il l'ignorait. Mais, une nuit, il s'éveilla en sursaut, l'esprit oppressé. Il sonda l'île. Il ne percevait presque plus le cosmos de Rachel. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était revenue et personne ne l'avait vue. Un sentiment d'urgence lui broya le cœur. De toute la vitesse dont il était capable, il passa un pantalon et fila à la maison qu'elle avait choisie. Sans même réfléchir, il défonça la porte et entra comme une furie. Elle était là, recroquevillée sur un lit, dans une chambre, à l'agonie. Il comprit alors qu'elle n'était revenue au Sanctuaire que pour y mourir. Mais ça, il le refusait. Il était hors de question que la femme qu'il aimait meurt. Lui il pouvait, mais pas elle. Surtout pas elle. L'angoisse lui déformait le visage. Il avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait peur. Voilà bien un sentiment qui vous fait vous sentir vivant. Là, il sut qu'il devait vivre encore un peu pour elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et descendit au bateau.

A l'hôpital, les urgentistes l'ont prise en charge. Saga est là, il attend, il s'impatiente. Les sondes la nourrissent de force. Pendant quelques jours, il reste à son chevet puis il est autorisé à la ramener chez eux.

Pendant des semaines, il s'occupe d'elle. La nourrir comme un oisillon, cuillérée après cuillérée. Il la couvre, l'habille, ne la laisse pas seule une seule minute. Mais c’est comme s'il se heurtait à un mur. Elle ne veut pas manger, son regard est fixe, elle ne parle même plus. Mais lui n'abandonne pas. Il se battra à sa place. Un jour le regard de Rachel s'anime enfin. Mais il n'y voit que de la haine. Elle le repousse, elle veut qu'il parte. La douleur qu'il ressent à cet instant est si intense qu'il a envie de tout casser. Pourtant, il cède. Il part. Elle retourne dans cette maison et tous les jours, il va s'asseoir devant la porte et il lui parle. Il respecte son choix de ne voir personne, mais elle ne lui a pas interdit de venir. Il lui parle pendant des heures. Parfois il entend un bruit à l'intérieur, ça le rassure. Ou bien il cherche l'aura de la jeune femme. Elle est là, vacillante, perturbée, perdue, mais elle ne décline pas.

Un matin, alors qu'il parle encore, il entend un bruit de l'autre coté de la porte. Un frottement, un bruit mat et sourd comme quelqu'un qui vient de s'asseoir, ou plutôt qui vient de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Il se permet alors d'espérer, il continue son monologue. Il dit des choses qui n'ont pas toujours d'intérêt ou de sens, mais il faut qu'il la garde là, tout près de lui. Il sent sa présence.

— Saga, pourquoi ?

Six mois qu'il n'a plus entendu le son de sa voix. Six mois. Il réalise qu'il n'a pas vu le temps passer. Mais enfin, elle lui parle. Cette question, il n'a pas la réponse mais il veut bien essayer d'en trouver une… avec elle.

Jour après jour, un pas après l'autre, Rachel se reconstruit. Pendant deux ans, elle fera de Saga l'homme le plus heureux de la terre par sa présence auprès de lui. Aussitôt après son départ, la nuit même, il refait ce rêve dans lequel, où qu'il se tourne, il se retrouvait face à lui-même…

* * *

  _Terre de feu, Argentine, mars 1999_

L'homme regarda d'un air dépité la barrière brisée. Un puma avait sans doute effrayé le troupeau de chevaux. Même si la plupart étaient revenus, Kanon vit qu'il en manquait trois. Il retourna dans la grange et prit ce dont il avait besoin pour les réparations. Celles-ci terminées, il enfourcha son cheval et partit à la recherche de ceux qui n'étaient pas rentrés.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva la carcasse d'une jument. Les traces ne faisaient aucun doute, c'était bien un puma. Ces grands félins étaient menacés et il était rare d'en voir, mais parfois, certains s'aventuraient à proximité des habitations isolées et des troupeaux. Une heure plus tard, il retrouva un étalon suivi par un poulain qui boitait bas. Les deux bêtes reconnurent son odeur et se laissèrent approcher. Pour le plus jeune, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il sortit le pistolet qu'il avait à la ceinture et, tenant d'une poigne de fer les deux autres chevaux, il acheva le poulain d'une balle dans la tête. Les charognards volaient déjà en cercle au dessus de lui. Les deux animaux sursautèrent au bruit de la détonation et tentèrent de fuir mais il parvint à les calmer. Une journée qui commençait mal. Sans parler de la nuit qu'il avait passée.

Tout en rentrant au petit trot, il repensait aux étranges impressions qu'il avait éprouvées à son réveil. Un malaise pesant, de la tristesse, de la douleur. Pas physique, une douleur psychologique. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des années. Depuis la mort de ses parents. Il serra les dents, sentant monter en lui la colère. A la mort d'Andreas et Sofia Antinaïkos, il avait eu mal, mais en plus, il avait ressenti la douleur de son frère, comme Saga avait dû ressentir la sienne. Souvent, l'un percevait ainsi les émotions de l'autre lorsqu'elles étaient intenses. Et là, il venait de comprendre qu'il avait à nouveau été touché par celles de Saga. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment, à des milliers de kilomètres de son frère, séparé de lui depuis tant d'années, comment il pouvait percevoir tout ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore me faire chier ! Pensa-t-il tout haut.

Toute la journée, il y revint. Saga devait être très perturbé. Il avait dû vivre quelque chose de particulièrement violent émotionnellement pour qu'il le perçoive à cette distance. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu mettre son frère dans un tel état. Puis la routine captiva son esprit et ses gestes, il relégua ses réflexions dans un coin de sa tête. Le soir venu, il prépara son repas et à nouveau, il pensa à son frère. Onze ans qu'il n'avait pas senti sa présence, qu'il n'avait pas perçu ses émotions. Toute sa colère et sa haine le submergèrent. Il pensait avoir enfin trouvé la tranquillité, loin de son passé, loin du Sanctuaire, loin de son devoir, mais non ! Voilà que tout cela le rattrapait en une fraction de seconde. Il lui avait fallu des années pour trouver un équilibre serein, et là, en une nuit, tout volait en éclat.

Il finit par s'endormir. Un sommeil agité, un rêve étrange, dans lequel où qu'il regarde, il était face à lui-même…

C'était un endroit gris, sans repère. Juste un point lumineux au loin. Il avança, du moins, ce fut ce qu'il lui sembla, mais la lumière était toujours aussi lointaine. Il eut soudain la sensation de ne pas être seul. Il se retourna et vit son image. Il pencha la tête pour s'observer, l'image ne bougea pas. Son regard était triste, empreint d'une gravité et d'une douleur qui l'attrista. Puis il le vit. Juste avant de quitter les lieux, il vit le grain de beauté sur la tempe gauche. Tout petit, à peine visible. Un grain de beauté que lui n'avait pas…

* * *

_ Terre de Feu, Argentine, décembre 2003 _

A genoux sur le sol, il pleurait. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis quinze ans. Il s'était emmuré dans une forteresse imprenable de haine et d'amertume. Pendant quinze ans, pierre après pierre, patiemment, il avait érigé ces remparts de rancœur et de mépris. Il s'y sentait à l'abri, il était persuadé que quoiqu'il arrive, il saurait faire face.

Mais toute forteresse a sa faiblesse, et la sienne était de n'avoir jamais cessé d'espérer retrouver son frère. C'était un rêve qu'il chérissait comme le plus précieux de ses trésors. Mais de tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginés, celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Perdre réellement son frère n'était pas une option envisageable. Etre loin de lui, chacun vivant sa vie de son coté, avec ses souvenirs, son passé aussi terrible soit-il, d'accord. Mais ça… Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qui s'était dit, pas un seul instant, il n'avait envisagé que Saga puisse mourir, terrassé par la maladie. Au début de son exil, encore animé d'une haine farouche et tenace, il aurait certainement pensé : "Quelle aubaine ! Je vais maintenant pouvoir prendre ta place, et sans combattre !" Mais le temps était passé, il avait fait son œuvre et arrondi les angles comme l'eau de la rivière caresse les pierres et en fait des galets.

Il comprit qu'il ne rêvait que de retourner au Sanctuaire, de revoir Saga. Son frère, son double parfait, cette moitié de lui qui manquait à son équilibre. Il avait réussi à compenser ce manque mais jamais à trouver l'aplomb parfait. Il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui faisait pencher légèrement la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre, une toute petite oscillation, tout juste perceptible, mais bien présente.

Après de longues heures passées sous le soleil brûlant, à genoux dans la poussière, il releva enfin la tête. Il venait de prendre une décision. En allant demander son pick-up à son ami José, il lui confia aussi ses chevaux. Qui sait quand il reviendrait ? S'il revenait…

* * *

_ Le Sanctuaire, le 18 novembre 2004 _

Leur petit numéro musical terminé, les jumeaux quittèrent le piano. Leurs compagnons discutaient tant bien que mal étant donné leur taux d'alcoolémie. Saga s'éloigna vers la fenêtre d'où il les observa. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser les évènements qui avaient changé si radicalement sa vie. Rachel lui était revenue, il était guéri de sa leucémie, son frère était près de lui, ses compagnons aussi. Et les Portes avaient été vaincues. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être encore seul… et vide ?

— Parce que tu crois que tu n'as plus d'utilité, fit une voix grave derrière lui, une voix si semblable à la sienne, une voix qui lui avait tant manqué pendant quinze ans.

— C'est un peu vrai, répondit-il en se tournant pour rencontrer le regard de Kanon, plus vraiment étonné de la capacité de son cadet à suivre le cours de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

— Vivre, c'est une bonne idée, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Mais vivre comment ? Avoir quel but ?

— C'est évident, Saga. Tu vas continuer à être notre Pope, je garde la charge des Gémeaux et nous sommes tous là maintenant pour t'aider dans cette tâche. Tu auras plus de temps pour toi… pour vous…

Disant cela, Kanon posa les yeux sur Rachel qui discutait avec Milo et Camus, soutenant une Thétis au sourire béat et qui riait d'un rien. Saga suivit le regard de son frère et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une joie indicible.

— Vous envisagez d'avoir des enfants ?

— Quoi ? L'aîné sursauta, revenant à son frère. Je… Je n’en sais rien… On n'a pas encore parlé de ce genre de choses.

— Vous devriez… Cette deuxième chance, on ne doit pas la concevoir sans une continuité. Nous ne sommes pas éternels.

— Thétis et toi…

— C'est un peu plus compliqué… surtout pour elle, mais moi… je me sens prêt.

— J'espère juste qu'on sera différent de lui.

Un instant l'ombre d'Andreas flotta entre eux et ils tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre, vers l'extérieur, vers le cimetière où reposaient leur père et Nathan.

— Saga, pour lui ressembler, il faudrait qu'on sombre toi _et_ moi dans la folie, fit Kanon, d'un ton cynique.

— Ça m'est déjà arrivé…

— Et ça n'arrivera plus.

Ils se turent quelques secondes, chacun pensant à cet avenir qu'ils avaient enfin. Saga se sentit moins vide et dut admettre que son frère n'avait pas tort. Préparer le futur était un but en soi. Qu'il s'agisse de la pérennité du Sanctuaire et de tout ce qu'il représente, ou du leur, en tant qu'individu.

Le destin était étrange. Il y avait encore quelques mois, rien ne laissait supposer que ce soir, tous seraient là, presque tous. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses incroyables, leurs sentiments avaient été chamboulés, retournés, secoués, meurtris, exacerbés à l'extrême. Tout comme leur corps. Qui aurait pu résister à un tel séisme d'émotions aussi violentes ? L'Humanité elle-même avait bien failli ne pas s'en remettre, tout comme eux.

— On devait mourir…, finit par murmurer Saga.

— … et on va vivre ! Acheva Kanon.

 

 


End file.
